Brotherly Bonds
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: Luigi and others have been poisoned by Bowser who is secretly plotting an invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom. It's up to Mario and Yoshi to find the cure and save Luigi from certain death. But is Luigi's will strong enough to endure his sickness? Is Mario's heart strong enough to handle the perils of his quest to save the Kingdom and his own brother?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

This is a story about the Super Mario Bros.

This story in particular is one that I had written some time ago. It was technically my first fan-fic and I was recently reminded of its existence. So why not add it to ?

In general my story received mostly positive reviews and I'd like to see if the pattern holds. Originally it was divided into two, very long parts. This time I'm going to divide the story into multiple chapters.

_The story begins as Mario and Luigi are in the midst of a chaotic battle against their arch nemesis Bowser, King of the Koopa's. The brothers fight valiantly, side-by-side to free their dear friend and the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach Toadstool._


	2. Brotherly Bonds: The Full Story

Another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom: Fire Flowers were in bloom, the sky was blue and in the distance the thick black smoke from Bowser's Keep created an ominous cloud of chaos over the horizon. Just another day in paradise...

Heavily thick, dark smoke billowed and swirled from the great peak of Bowser's Keep. Mario and Luigi had infiltrated the immense fortress to once again rescue their dear friend and Mushroom Kingdom's Princess, Peach, from Bowser's diabolical clutches.

Despite floor after floor and wave after wave of Bowser's minions, it wasn't enough to stop the sheer force of will and loyalty of the Super Mario Bros. Together the duo successfully traversed the elaborate castle until they reached the rooftop. It was there the final showdown with Bowser, King of the Koopa's would take place.

Intense light shrouded in heavy smoke, filled the air as Bowser's latest Koopa-Contraption had been destroyed by Mario's Fire and Luigi's Lightning. Princess Peach was bound by chains to a stone wall, far from the action but still in danger.

In one last desperate attempt to defeat the brothers Bowser launched a huge fireball from his gaping mouth only to miss! Mario and Luigi gracefully jumped up and out of harms way, the projectile crashing into the stone surface beneath them. The power of Bowser's attack shook the roof of his Keep splitting it in two. With little warning Bowser fell through the crumbling hole of that was once the rooftop, plummeting down deep into the bowels of his own castle. The fallen King landed with a heavy, audible 'thud' which caused Mario and Luigi to bounce into the air upon impact.

With the battle won the brothers rushed to the Princess' side and freed her from her chains. The three shared a moment of joy in their reunion but when the castle's foundation began to shake and creak all around them. The three leapt from the castle rooftop on the ledges and walls below, and finally onto the soft green grass that awaited them.

Together the brothers escorted Princess Peach back to her Kingdom and throne. Bowser's Keep collapsing into a pile of rubble and dust behind the three heroes.

As the group strolled home at an eager pace, the very idea of Bowser causing any further harm was not worth mentioning, at least they hoped.

From the cavernous depths of the fallen castle's basement, Bowser slowly rose to his feet and brushed the dirt and debris from his arms with casualty. He smirked in a vile way, unbeknownst to the heroic brothers Bowser's true plan was in play: While the Mario Bros were distracted in battle Bowser had sent his goons out to sabotage the Mushroom Kingdom's natural supply of Mushrooms. Simply by disguising the Poison Mushrooms as healthy Mushrooms he was sure to eliminate virtually all of his enemies and finally be able to abduct the Princess and escape to a secret location known to no one but himself and his loyal minions.

Bowser glanced up through the hole from where he had fallen, he saw the outline of Kamek, a gifted MagiKoopa take off into the distance from above the Keep. Bowser smiled to himself as the creature disappeared from sight.

* * *

The next morning Mario and Luigi awoke to the sounds of celebration and excitement outside their modest house in the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. In the distance, fireworks, singing, laughter and cheering echoed loudly from the Castle Gardens.

Curious, the brothers quickly rose, threw on some casual clothes; t-shirts in their respective colors, jeans and of course, their trademarked caps. The two headed for the front door, together they stepped outside. The sight of glorious fireworks and contagious laughter was too much to resist. The brothers dashed off toward the celebration with great anticipation.

On the way, Mario and Luigi noticed some Mushroom's along the pathway. Not wanting an opportunity to go to waste, both brothers stopped and picked up a single Mushroom and tucked it in their caps, then continued their trek. It was odd to see Mushroom's along the trail, but their minds were preoccupied by the sounds of the party in the distance.

The cheers were louder than ever, the entire kingdom was celebrating! Mario and Luigi picked up their pace and made their way toward the castle grounds. The sun was warm, high in the noon sky.

Once inside the Castle Gates the Mario Bros were bombarded by their fans, the grateful denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. The air was brimming with energy and laughter! All around the brothers, Toads were cheering and dancing! Thousands of Mushrooms were being served in all manners, no Toad missed out on the abundant treat.

Barely able to step into the Gardens, Mario was immediately escorted to the Princess' chamber by the Royal Guards.

Luigi was left out of the meeting, as usual. However, he didn't mind it. Luigi had gotten used to being overlooked, underrated and quite often; forgotten. Luigi learned to relish this 'alone time' seeing as he and Mario have known each other literally all their lives and spent everyday together.

The loyal subjects, denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, eagerly awaited the entrance of their beloved Princess. After a few moments of overwhelming anticipation, the Princess appeared on the balcony overlooking the Gardens. Mario and Toadsworth were standing nearby in the shadows, awaiting the announcement the Princess was joyously ready to make.

All the guests in attendance immediately gave their undivided attention to Her Royal Highness. With great enthusiasm and confidence, the Princess announced the wonderful news:

"The Royal Knights have returned from Bowser's Keep. It appears that Bowser has left the Mushroom Kingdom! His Keep has been deserted, his minions have left the Kingdom and Bowser himself has disappeared. Only the local life forms and the crumbling ruins of his castle remain."

With this glorious news the loyal Toad's erupted in pride and relief, their greatest threat had finally been vanquished! Cheers accompanied with heartless laughter filled the Castle Garden with warmth and love!

Mario stepped closer, he was now standing behind the Princess. He listened to the news and cheers, but not quite sure if he should believe it. Luigi, still in the crowd below, too was unsure of the news. Luigi noticed Mario up on the balcony and could tell from his face they were both uncertain of the news. Wanting to give his brother and the Princess some privacy, Luigi decided he should explore the Kingdom. Never one to be reckless, Luigi took it upon himself to look with his own eyes before letting his guard down.

Looking down, past the crowd, Mario spied his little brother making for the exit. He wasn't worried though. Luigi might be a 'fraidy-cat' at times, but he could always handle himself. Besides, Mario also wanted to double-check the Kingdom, and he couldn't get mad at Luigi for having the same idea.

Quietly Luigi left the party, exiting the Castle with stealth. Now alone, Luigi set off on the trail that twisted all through the Kingdom, and conveniently passed by his own home. Yet, it was an odd moment as he walked through the forest. Even though he was alone, he never actually felt alone... It was almost as if there were eyes watching him as he walked. Luigi took a deep breath trying to calm himself, but he quickly lost the idea of being watched. All along the trail there was a sudden abundance of Mushrooms.

"A good omen, perhaps?" Luigi thought to himself. It was a beautiful day as well, Luigi kept on track with his investigation. A gentle, warm breeze picked up filling Luigi with vigor.

* * *

Hours passed and the sun fell lower in the clear sky. The crowd slowly shrunk in size and noise as the guests had their fill of merriment and joy. One by one, the Toad's dispersed and went back to their homes. Not wanting to be rude, Mario and the Princess made sure to keep their presence known until all the guests had left. Fireworks began to flicker away brighter in the sky as the sun began to sink behind the mountains.

Luigi, still strolling and inspecting the Kingdom, had lost track of the time. It had been so long since he was able to take a leisurely stroll without fear of an enemy attack. Luigi walked all through the hills and forests, no sign of Bowser or his Troops. The only creatures he encountered were the peaceful, local variety. Even then, there were fewer than before.

The gentle breeze that had accompanied him all day had begun to increase in strength, causing the leaves of the trees to shake and provide a dull sound in the forest. And still, the only life that existed in the Kingdom were either the Toad denizens or the reformed creatures that had once served under Bowser's rule. Peaceful co-existence in every direction. A beautiful sight for the weary wanderer.

The sky was becoming a gorgeous amber hue as the day came to an end...

The fireworks had fallen silent, but it was only when Luigi noticed the sun starting to set that he realized he spent the entire day on the move. He was famished! Remembering the Mushroom in his cap, Luigi decided it was time for a snack. But with only one small bite of the Mushroom stopped Luigi in his tracks, disgusted.

Luigi inspected the Mushroom in his hands, seeing that it looked a little odd. Its color seemed to be a different hue and it felt heavier than most Mushrooms. He figured it must have dried out or be rotten so he tossed it aside, spitting out the foul taste in his mouth as well. Luigi turned on his heels to head for home.

As Luigi walked along the beaten, worn path to home he began to feel light-headed.

"Exhaustion. That's all it is..." At least that's what he told himself, hoping he was right.

Within a few moments he found himself breathing harder than usual, like he was walking uphill through snow and ice. He stopped a moment to try to catch his breath, he was hot and tired. Sweat had begun to bead on his forehead. Luigi took off his cap in an attempt to fan himself and cool off. Yet even with the wind blowing he seemed unable to cool himself.

Knowing he was only a few minutes from home, Luigi decided marched on. Each step was heavier than the last. Slowly he walked and Luigi slowly began to admit to himself that there was something seriously wrong. But he couldn't stop to rest, if he did he may not be able to get back up again and walk any further. His options limited, Luigi made the only logical choice: Get home as fast as he could!

* * *

The party finally over, Mario said 'goodnight' to the Princess and left the Castle with an upbeat attitude. Upon entering the Gardens he saw only the guards remaining, Luigi hadn't returned to the party. Mario decided to go home, figuring that's where Luigi was as well. As Mario walked out of the Castle, toward the forest, he had this strange feeling that someone was watching him... Unable to shake the feeling Mario stopped and listened, waiting for someone or something to appear beside him. But no one came. All he heard was the wind blowing through the trees along the typically quiet path.

Through his fever strained eyes, Luigi saw the light of his house on in the distance. He was relieved, almost home! He took of his cap, with the same arm he wiped away the sweat from his brow. His hands were so shaky he lost his grip on his green cap.

Luigi managed to walk a few steps further when he fell to his knees, exhausted and unable to catch his breath. With all his remaining strength, Luigi attempted to rise to his feet one last time. He braced himself, anticipating the worst, but failed. In one last moment of lucidity, with failing strength, Luigi fell forward onto his knees again, his palms planted heavily in the dirt path beneath him. Luigi's right hand rose to clutch his chest over his heart, he felt like he could no longer breath, as his chest tightened further. Luigi's eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed.

Alone, Luigi laid helpless, passed out on the trail. The wind had picked up once again and blew his dropped cap along the breeze and up the trail before him. The leaves shook with a solemn tone.

Certain that someone was watching him, Mario began to peek into the bushes and behind rocks along the forest path. But nothing, better yet, no one, was there! Suddenly from behind Mario felt something smack him in the shoulder. He turned quickly, a FireBall ready in his fist, only to see no one there.

Mario looked around, trying to find the source of the impact. With the glow of his fire Mario spied on the ground a few inches from his feet a green cap. Luigi's cap! But where was Luigi? The sight of the discarded cap made Mario's heart race with fear.

Worried for his brother, Mario picked up the fallen cap and ran into the wind, desperate to find the source where breeze had picked up Luigi's cap. Mario put Luigi's cap in a pocket in his jeans to keep one hand free while the other still held the FireBall that lit the pathway. Running as fast as he could, with only the glow of the fire to light his way on the darkened trail, Mario nimbly leapt over any obstacles in his path; broken branches, rocks, divots in the soil... Mario's only concern, his only thought was for Luigi.

As Mario disappeared down the trail, a wicked cackle echoed from the tree tops. Kamek had been keeping an eye on the Kingdom using his magic to render himself invisible. His eyes, the veiled, cruel eyes of an evil loyalist were the very eyes Mario felt peering down on him from the darkness. Eyes Mario could not find or identify.

Kamek hovered silently behind Mario near the treetops, watching the hero being to search frantically for his lost brother. Sensing the plan was in action, Kamek rose high into the sky and disappeared into a mystic veil of invisibility.

Tense moments passed, with each second Mario felt his heart growing heavier and heavier with fear. He ran passed their house down the secondary trail, still following the wind. As Mario reached the top of the hill he stopped, sliding in his tracks. At the foot of the hill was Luigi. Still unconscious and not moving, face down on the trail.

Mario couldn't believe his eyes. He was too stunned at what he saw to move.

Once the initial shock wore off Mario sprinted to his brothers side. Mario gently shook Luigi's shoulder, trying to get a response from his brother, but it was a useless endeavor. The only sign of life was Luigi's labored breathing as laid on the dark trail. Scared, Mario gently placed his hand on the side of Luigi's neck, his fingers checking for a pulse. To his surprise and despite being unconscious, Luigi's heart was racing!

Slowly and gently, Mario turned Luigi onto to his side. With the glow of the FireBall Mario saw his brothers face: Horribly pale with dark circles under his eyes. His face growing red with fever.

With a shaking hand, Mario turned Luigi all the way over, laying him flat on his back. Luigi still didn't respond. His body was limp, turning over heavily, his right arm laid draped over his torso.

Carefully, Mario checked Luigi's eyes. His pupils were dilated and were slightly glazed over. His forehead was drenched in sweat and very hot to the touch. His fever was intense. Luigi himself seemed to be breathing very deep, but very slowly. His body was struggling to cope with the toxins that had invaded it.

Mario himself took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. He gently hoisted Luigi onto his back, draping Luigi's limp arms over his own shoulders, to hold Luigi in place. Bracing himself for the added weight, Mario walked as quickly as could back to their home. His ill brother gasping for breath on Mario's back every step of the way.

Now in total darkness, Mario struggled along the uneven trail. The only light was from the bright stars shining in the black sky. No moon or FireBall to help guide his way.

Using all his strength, Mario carried Luigi, up the hill and toward the safety of their home. With Luigi weighing heavily on his back, Mario opened the front door of their home and carried his ill brother inside. Mario gently laid Luigi on the ground, resting for a moment. Luigi was still unresponsive, his body seemed to be growing weaker by the second.

Mario wiped the sweat from his own forehead, he was unsure if his perspiration was caused by fatigue or worry. No that it really mattered...

Gathering his strength, Mario took Luigi's limp arm and wrapped it around his own neck. Mario grabbed Luigi's belt for balance as he carried his brother up the stairs. Though unconscious the brother were still walking side by side.

Mario, with ill Luigi, entered the bedroom. Still holding onto Luigi, Mario walked over to Luigi's bed and placed his weakened brother's body onto the bed. Mario was careful to lay Luigi's head down gently. Mario then took Luigi's legs and brought them up onto the bed allowing Luigi to lay flat and straight on his back.

The only movement from Luigi was his heavy breathing, it had become more labored between Mario finding Luigi and taking Luigi back to the safety of their home.

Thinking quickly Mario proceeded to gather the emergency medical kit from the closet. Being a doctor had its perks but its intense share of drawbacks as well. The worst part was having to treat someone who you really care for. Moving hastily, Mario found all the necessary medical equipment that he had kept in the house. As he gathered his supplies, Mario's thoughts seemed to bounce around between his eternal devotion to his little brother and guilt he felt for letting Luigi be alone all day long...

Luigi laid on his bed, eyes still closed. His breathing was still labored and heavy, his chest rising and falling slowly. Mario returned to the room and placed a cold compress on Luigi's forehead in an attempt to soothe the raging fever that plagued him. Mario watched with concern as he saw how much Luigi was struggling to breathe.

Keeping calm and in staying control, Mario proceeded to examine Luigi. From the large medical kit Mario pulled out a stethoscope, he gently placed the device on Luigi's chest to listen to his breathing and heartbeat. His heart was still racing, beating very fast and loud. But Luigi's breathing was worse. He had heavy congestion in both of his lungs, with some edema. At least now Mario understood why Luigi was struggling to breathe so much. Taking a small pen-flashlight, Mario re-examined Luigi's eyes. His pupils were still dilated but they were equal, round and reactive. However Luigi had no response to any form of stimuli, painful or reactionary. Mario just watched as Luigi laid perfectly still on the bed, unaware of his brother Mario's presence.

Despite the examination, Mario was still unsure of the cause of Luigi's illness. Mario decided he needed to seek help from someone with great knowledge of the Kingdom and all that existed in the Kingdom's realm. Someone who possibly knew of a rare illness or condition that can harm the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Only one person came to his mind: Princess Peach.

Though reluctant to leave his ill, little brother, Mario knew he would be unable to treat him by himself. Mario proceeded downstairs and exited the house locking the door behind him. He ran as quickly as could toward Peach's Castle, never looking back.

* * *

In the great castle the night was calm and the air was cool. Peach had resumed her place on her balcony to get a clear view of the brightly shining stars. But in the distance she saw a figure running frantically toward the castle. More curious than afraid, Peach watched as the figure came closer and closer. Just as the figure entered the courtyard Peach recognized the figure as her dear friend Mario! Even from such a great distance Peach could tell that something terrible had happened to worry Mario. But why was he running to her castle? And why was he running in such a panic? Before Peach had a chance to call out to Mario there was a knock on her chamber door. Peach left her balcony to answer the door, she looked back over her shoulder in time to see Mario enter the castle door in the distance.

On the other side of her door was Toadsworth. Toadsworth was holding a letter from the local doctor, apparently a plague of Poison Mushrooms had infiltrated the Kingdom and several of the local Toad's have fallen seriously ill! Peach was conflicted: find Mario and learn what has happened or find a means to treat her people? Worried for her Kingdom's health Peach quickly went to the Castle's Library in an attempt to research the effects and treatments for Poison Mushrooms, she knew Mario would find her soon.

* * *

Back at the house, Luigi laid alone in his bed. Or so it seemed.

From the window Kamek was spying on the ill plumber. Using his magic Kamek teleported into the unprotected room to take a closer look at Luigi. Upon examination Kamek laughed evilly to himself, the plan seemed to be working just as Bowser had predicted.

His mission complete, Kamek used his magic to leave the room and fly off toward Bowser's newest base.

Luigi himself started to toss and turn in his sleep, the delirium from his fever was beginning to take effect.

* * *

From deep within the castle's Grande Library Peach and Toadsworth were relentlessly checking each shelf, looking for any tome that would contain and knowledge whatsoever to aid the ailing Kingdom. Spying a rather old, worn leather book on a high shelf in the rear of the room, Peach climbed up and pulled it out carefully. As Peach began o blow off the layers of dust from the books title, Mario burst in the doorway; his face a mask of worry. Peach was alarmed, had never seen Mario in such an emotional state before. In her heart something terrible had happened.

Through his gasping breaths, Mario explained to Peach and Toadsworth how he found Luigi unconscious and ill. With great dismay Peach and Toadsworth both knew that it was very likely that Luigi was also a victim of the Poison Mushroom plague.

In a low, somber voice, Peach told Mario of the crisis brewing in the Kingdom. As Peach spoke Mario felt his heart grow heavier with fear for the life of Luigi.

In the distant mountains of Black Peak, Bowser anxiously awaited for Kamek's return. What news would his minion share with him? Are the Mario Brothers finally at the mercy of his forces? And would Peach finally be his and his alone? Bowser impatiently sat in his throne and watched the sky in the distance from a great window. It was late into the night but he was not tired. In fact he was willing to wait all night for news of latest plot, if necessary.

Now that he knew the cause of Luigi's condition Mario left the library in great haste, desperate to return to Luigi's bedside. Running faster than ever before, Mario bolted from the Castle and headed for home. Mario put all his running and jumping skills through their paces, making down the trail in record time. Screeching to a halt at the front door of his house, Mario unlocked the door and ran up the stairs to Luigi.

Just as he had left him, Luigi was still unconscious and breathing heavily. Mario breathed a brief sigh of relief as he entered the room, Luigi was still alive. But for how much longer?

Mario instinctively put another cold compress onto Luigi's forehead. Luigi was burning up with a high temperature, the compresses seemed to have no effect on reducing the fever. Mario gently picked up Luigi's wrist and checked his pulse again.

His heart was still racing, but now Luigi seemed to be in some kind if distress. Luigi began to restless turn his head from to side, his hands randomly clenched into fists while his arms and legs twitched in response to something that could only be seen his fever dream. All Mario could do was watch his little brother grow weaker and weaker with each passing minute. He gently placed Luigi's hand back on the bed, and sat on his own bed across from Luigi's.

In his mind over and over again, Mario kept trying to imagine a way that he could have prevented this incident, a way that Mario could have protected his brother. The guilt was beginning to drive him into a rage. He remembered Luigi's cap in his pocket, he removed it and held it in his hands. He started to examine it with his fingers, like it somehow contained the answer to Luigi's health…

* * *

Arriving a in a blaze of speed and magical dust, Kamek appeared in front of Bowser in the new fort. With great pride reflected in his voice, Kamek told Bowser of Mushroom Kingdom inhabitants falling ill but was most pleased to announce the demise of Luigi.

Bowser snorted in annoyance.

It was MARIO he wanted out of the way! Poor Luigi was never seen as a major threat to his plans… However, Kamek went on to explain Mario's great concern and devotion to Luigi's health that the Kingdom was now completely vulnerable to attack. This news greatly pleased the King of the Koopa's. The mighty King smiled wickedly…

Though it was very late at night, or very early in the morning, Mario couldn't bring himself to sleep. His mind was racing,: first Luigi had fallen ill, and now it seems the entire Kingdom was in peril!

It was all becoming too overwhelming for him to truly comprehend. Mario sat on his bed, watching Luigi struggling frantically as he slept. His feverish mind was racing, whatever toxins had invaded his body were relentless.

From behind a hand gently rested on Mario's shoulder. Surprised he turned to see the lovely face of Princess Peach standing beside him. She and Toadsworth had uncovered information about the Poison Mushrooms, and more importantly how to create an antidote! The ancient book was casually tucked away under Princess Peach's arm.

Mario just stared at her, he wasn't unsure of how to react. Peach tried to give Mario a reassuring smile but it didn't ease Mario's concern. She glanced up and saw Luigi, Peach had no idea how ill he was until now.

Peach laid the book down on Mario's bed and slowly she approached Luigi, she picked up his limp hand and held it in her own. She gently rubbed his hand, trying to be a comfort to the distressed hero. Luigi did not respond to her caring touch. Luigi still breathed heavily but now slower than before. It was obvious Luigi was becoming weaker and he may not have enough strength left fend off the toxins that had invaded his body.

Mario rose from his bed and again replaced the cold compress on Luigi's forehead. Quite often the compress fell away as Luigi struggled in his sleep, his delirium was intense.

Peach looked over and saw the hurt in Mario's eyes, she then saw Luigi's cap in grasped Mario's hands. She gently laid Luigi's hand down onto his own chest. She turned to Mario and took both of his hands in hers. Carefully she managed to pry Luigi's cap from his grip, she then placed it on the corner of Luigi's bed. Mario said nothing.

How could Mario be expected to save the entire Kingdom from this raging illness when his mind and judgment had been clouded with fear for Luigi's life?

The Princess was very wise for someone so young, she knew how to ease Mario's concern. Peach reclaimed her book from Mario's bed and turned to a weathered page near the center of the book. She grabbed Mario's hand and pulled him toward her. Together they sat on the edge of Mario's bed, but his eyes never left Luigi.

Using a serious tone, Peach was able to draw Mario's eyes to the page she had displayed for him.

The passage unfolded a tale of a Poison Mushroom plague that had once threatened the Kingdom nearly one thousand years ago. It also spoke of a cure being created by a very rare flower found deep in the neighboring mountain range; Mount Celestial. An elegant drawing of the flower on the grimly decaying page gave Peach hope, while the sight of this flower gave Mario a goal: Find the flower. Only with this flower he can save his little brother.

Daylight crept through the window of the bedroom, shining its light on Luigi's pale face. Mario did not sleep the entire night, he studied the image of the flower carefully, memorizing each petal... Every few minutes he'd check Luigi's pulse and try to keep his fever under control, Mario's concern intensified over Luigi's declining health. Luigi was breathing slower, and now, more shallow. He no longer struggled in his delirium, as he had little strength left. To make matters worse, Luigi's fever seemed to be higher than it had been the night before.

Peach had dozed off shortly before the sun began to rise, she now slept quietly on Mario's bed across from Luigi. The book was still opened to the page with the flower as it laid beside her resting form.

All night Mario and Peach had researched the origin and details of the flower to cure the poison, the "Remedial Bloom", but fatigue had taken its toll on the Princess. Mario was not offended by her desire to sleep, in fact he understood it all too well, he found himself envying her for a brief moment.

But his lack of sleep would all be worth it. Soon he'd begin his journey to seek the elusive "Remedial Bloom."

* * *

From the dark depths of the Black Peak hide-out, Bowser energetically engaged his troops. Today was the day he'd finally take over the Mushroom Kingdom and take Princess Peach as his bride. Kamek had returned to the ailing Mushroom Kingdom minutes after reporting to Bowser. His mission: resume spying on the heroes.

The troops very numerous and very angry, awaited further instruction from their malevolent leader and King: The invasion drew nigh.

* * *

A hasty knock on the front door had startled Peach awake. Mario didn't flinch, he was too focused on Luigi. It took Peach a moment to gather her bearings, hoping that the night before was all a bad dream. Another knock on the door reminded Peach of where she was. She dared not to ask Mario to leave Luigi's side, she quickly went down the stairs and answered the door. Toadsworth, Yoshi and Princess Daisy were on the other side. Peach saw the fear in Daisy's eyes, she knew Toadsworth had relayed the news to SarasaLand about the crisis in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Both wise and beautiful, Daisy had sent several emergency personnel from her Kingdom in SarasaLand to the Mushroom Kingdom to aid the ailing denizens. But more importantly, she wanted to be by her dear, ill friends side.

Peach stepped aside allowing the guests to enter. Daisy slowly walked up the stairs, unsure of what she'd see. Peach remained downstairs, eager to hear what Toadsworth had uncovered. Clutched in Toadsworth's hand was an ancient map. The only known map to lead a safe route to the Remedial Bloom.

Kamek had been secretly spying on the house ever since dawn. Though unable to hear the discussion inside his instincts told him that the group had a plan to stop the poison, ruining Bowser's latest plans. Panicked, Kamek quickly and silently returned to his post at Black Peak. If Mario was indeed successful in retrieving an antidote King Bowser's plans would quickly fail.

Mario and Daisy stood silently beside Luigi's bed, Daisy held Luigi's lifeless hand in her own. Peach and Yoshi slowly walked into the room holding the map. Toadsworth had already set out to return to the castle to provide assistance.

Mario sensed that Peach had something important to tell him, he slowly walked away from Luigi toward the princess. In her hands she displayed the wrinkled, stained map. Mario looked it over with great care.

It was settled: Mario would saddle up Yoshi and set out the recover as many of the flowers as they could, while Peach found a way to devise a cure from the flowers once he returned. Daisy would remain with Luigi and look after him, she wasn't as knowledgeable with medicine as Mario but she was better than no one.

Tired, but too anxious to rest, Mario casually leaned back to stretch. He took off his cap to rub his scalp when he suddenly felt the presence of the mushroom he had picked the day before. He took it in his hands and looked it over, just like the one Luigi had possessed, it too had an odd discoloration and unusual size. Playing on a hunch, Mario took a rag from his pocket and wiped at the side of the mushroom. Within a few seconds the white and red paint had rubbed off, revealing the ominous purple skin of the Poison Mushroom beneath.

Mario studied the offending fungus in his hand, then crushed it his fist and threw it on the ground with anger. Peach stepped back and looked down at the mess on the floor, she glanced up at Mario who was staring blankly at the floor, his face stone cold with no emotion. Peach gently raised his chin with her hand, forcing him to look at her. Using her most confident tone of voice she assured Mario that if anyone can save Luigi that it was him! The man, the hero, that had saved the Kingdom and the Princess countless times before.

* * *

With great fury Bowser let out a huge fire blast, burning Kamek and knocking him to the ground off of his broom. The news of a possible cure to the poison did not bode well for the Koopa King. Still undeterred, Bowser decided that if he was going to invade the kingdom, he'd have to invade NOW.

Bellowing a single roar the troops fell into line and began marching out of the mountainous hide-out, down the steep trail and directly for the vulnerable Mushroom Kingdom.

Dozens of Goomba's and Koopa Troopa's marched into line, their heavy arming clanking with each step. The sound of metal echoed through the mountain range in a rhythm of foreboding. Standing in straight lines behind their leader, the troops set out for the Mushroom Kingdom, the invasion had begun.

* * *

Being as thorough as he could, Mario did one more examination of Luigi. Still no sign of recovery.

High fever, labored breathing, weak but rapid heart beat, and laying in what one could only describe as a comatose state; the diagnosis did not look promising.

After completing the last check on Luigi, Mario finally exited the house and met Yoshi outside. Peach took the destroyed mushroom from the house and the book back to the castle. From there, she'd do more research on the poison and hopefully find the proper method to derive an antidote.

Calm but worried, Daisy promised to look after Luigi. She couldn't help but feel deep sorrow seeing her friend laying helpless and weak as he was. Luigi still had not regained consciousness, he remained unaware of the condition of the Mushroom Kingdom or the toxins destroying his body from the inside out, he didn't even feel Princess Daisy holding his hand.

Quickly Mario saddled up Yoshi, attaching a special protective pouch to the saddle the saddle to carry the Remedial Bloom. Together, Mario and Yoshi set out to find the path marked on the map, the wind rushing past the sprinting duo, dust billowing into clouds following their trail. Peach watched the heroes running off into the distance, once she could no longer see them, she turned to head back the Castle. She took one last look over her shoulder to the brother's house, then a last glance at the trail behind her. She sighed and walked back to her sick Kingdom, silently wishing for a miracle!

* * *

Hours passed by slowly, making the trek seem like a week had passed. But at last, Mario and Yoshi found the first marker on the map. It depicted a great waterfall, but after one thousand years, it had dried up leaving only an eroded Cliffside behind. It was a sad sight, it just made Mario more anxious to finish his quest and save Luigi. Marking the map, the duo continued along the trail at a quick pace.

Miles passed by, slowly, Yoshi had grown tired from carrying Mario. The two now walked side by side looking for the clues on the map, praying that they'd find the flower before it was too late.

* * *

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, the denizens were growing worse. Many had become as ill as Luigi, and the outlook was bleak. All the medical personnel were on high alert, working themselves into the ground to keep their patients alive. Luckily no casualties had been reported. Yet...

In the Grande Library Princess Peach searched and studied book after book endlessly. Each book she opened had little to no information on the "Remedial Bloom". It seems she would find nothing more than she already had. But unphased, Peach had the top scientists in the Kingdom working with her to help her find the correct formula for the antidote. It was unfortunate that no one has created the antidote in one thousand years, so no one knew what it looked like or if there were any unfortunate side effects to compensate for.

* * *

Daisy kept vigil over Luigi. She continuously wiped away the sweat from Luigi's forehead, face and neck while keeping the cold compress in place. A sudden gasp for breath from Luigi startled her. Scared that Luigi was about to get even worse, Daisy held his hand tightly and silently wished for Mario to return quickly and safely with the cure. With her opposite hand, Daisy gently rested it on Luigi's chest. She could feel how heavy he was breathing, it seemed he was struggling for ever breath he took.

* * *

The wind was blistering as it beat against Mario's body. Mario kept one hand on his cap and his free arm covered his face, trying desperately to protect himself from the harsh weather. Yoshi was crouched down behind Mario, trying to use Mario's body as a shield to protect himself. It was difficult to breath with the wind blowing in their faces, but still they walked undaunted. Together, Mario and Yoshi found themselves at the base of a large cliff, the wind rushing downward at them collecting both speed and intensity. The cliff was seemingly the next marker on the map. There was no where else to go, except up.

Mario took his shirt and brought up over his mouth and nose so he could breathe easier. Mario reached up and grabbed a rocky ledge, he pulled himself up beginning his climb to the top of the towering cliff. Yoshi followed, slowly. Every time Mario reached for a new grip he felt the wind pressing harder and harder down on his body. If he lost his grip he'd fall. Perhaps he'd land uninjured but the wind stirred up a great dust cloud beneath him, he could no longer judge his current height from the ground.

Crossing through the rocky passageway Bowser and his troops had left the mountains and entered a perilously dangerous section of trail, the oncoming troops marched above the ground over a seeming abyss. His troops, through nervous, followed loyally behind the Koopa King. Bowser's mind was only focused on one thing: Invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom! Nothing would stop him this time, not even the Mario Bros.

Mario felt his hand finally reach the top of the cliff, utilizing all of his strength, he pulled his tired body up and over the edge, rolling onto his side. To his surprise, the wind was no longer blowing on him. He sat up removing his shirt from his face and took in a welcomed deep breath. Remembering Yoshi was following him, he looked over the cliff edge and saw that Yoshi very near the top. He stretched out his hand and Yoshi took hold, Mario pulled his friend the rest of the way up the cliff. Both heroes stopped for a moment to rest and check the map.

Reaching into his cap, Mario removed the map retracing the path they've walked so far, to see if they were still on track. While checking their new surroundings, Yoshi looked up and over Mario's shoulder, toward the horizon. He got up and walked over to investigate a weird noise he heard in the distance. Mario did not notice.

Mario traced their steps with his fingers: They were almost there! According to the map, all they had to do was walk through a cavernous tunnel and on the other side is the field with flowers. The field itself was covered by a rocky dome, protecting it from the environment. At least, that's what the thousand year old map said. Carefully he folded the map up and placed it back into his cap.

Yoshi ran back to Mario's side and grabbed his arm. Mario looked up and saw a look of intensity in Yoshi's eyes. He followed his friend to the cliff section that had intrigued Yoshi. Following Yoshi's lead, Mario stooped low and looked over the edge of the cliff. He couldn't believe his eyes: Bowser.

* * *

Bowser and his troops were resting just on the opposite side of the canyon below. Bowser was unaware that he was being watched by his arch rival from above.

* * *

Mario just glared at his nemesis. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind. He wanted to not only fight Bowser, he wanted to kill the Koopa King! How could Mario let Bowser live after all the chaos, torments and damage that he had caused? Was it okay for Mario to take his life? Did he have the right to do it? Did he have the mental capacity to ever take any life?

With all his anger focused on Bowser a new thought occurred to him: Could Bowser be responsible for the crisis in the Mushroom Kingdom? Was Bowser responsible for Luigi's illness? Does that mean Bowser already had the cure in his possession?

It was all too much for the taxed hero to comprehend. Yoshi saw the anxiety building inside of Mario, but there was nothing he could do to help his friend…

From below, in a booming voice, Bowser proceeded to inform his troops of the invasion plan. Once they crossed the perilous ravine, they'd easily slide down the mountain side, march down the trail and attack the helpless Kingdom! With the Royal Guards incapacitated by the poison and with Mario fretting over Luigi, there would be no one and nothing to fight back.

Once Mario heard these words a rage overtook him. Mario attempted to scramble over the cliff's edge and attack Bowser and the troops by himself. Reacting quickly, Yoshi wrapped Mario in his tongue and brought him back over the cliff out of harm's way. Annoyed at Yoshi's interference Mario immediately scrambled to his feet and tried to attack Bowser again. Yoshi released Mario from his grip but then jumped on Mario with a quick Ground Pound. and held him down under his body weight. Mario fought to get free but soon exhausted himself.

* * *

Luigi was getting worse. His fever had reached a dangerously high temperature, he could easily die from the fever before the poison had a chance to take its toll. Daisy had gathered ice packs from the kitchen and placed them on Luigi's chest, trying to keep him cool. It seemed to help, but not much. Luigi was breathing slower, each breath was shallow. It seemed that even if Mario did find the flower, he'd never be able to cure Luigi in time. Worried, Daisy gently brushed her hand through Luigi's hair hoping that in some way she was comforting her weakened friend.

* * *

Yoshi finally, but reluctantly, let Mario get to his feet. Angry at his friend for stopping him Mario just stared at the dinosaur. But Yoshi's eyes told the story. Mario couldn't attack all those enemies by himself and live! Yoshi was keeping Mario from committing unintentional suicide through his uncontrollable rage.

Mario took a deep breath and calmly walked back to the cliff's edge, Yoshi following close behind The troops were still below resting.

Mario needed to take them out before they could invade, but how could he take out an entire army by himself? Looking around the terrain hoping for a spark of genius, Mario noticed there were several loose rocks and boulders resting precariously all along the cliff edge's above the oblivious troops. He had a plan!

* * *

Bowser ordered his troops to their feet. Taking a big lead, his troops followed marching in unison.

* * *

If Mario didn't act now the troops would invade and the Mushroom Kingdom would fall without a chance to defend itself.

From high above, a strange rumbling stopped the invading army in its tracks. The rumbling grew louder and the earth began to shake under their feet. The confused minions looked all around, finally finding the source of the tremors: Avalanche!

Atop of the ridge Mario and Yoshi were running along cliff edge, pushing the boulders. Each push would send the heavy stones over the edge, cascading down onto their foes below. One by one, the boulders slide down the rock face gaining speed as they tumbled uncontrollably, the plummeting force was impressive and unstoppable.

Confused by the onslaught of falling stones, Bowser looked all around trying to find what set off the avalanche. While shielding his head with one arm he scoped out the surroundings. Bowser spied something red moving quickly along the cliff edge just prior to each landslide. He knew immediately that it was his enemy, Mario! Bowser let out a roar of anger in response to the attacks!

Mario stopped in his tracks, knowing that Bowser had spotted him. In a way he was glad, now he had an opportunity to confront Bowser face to face.

Mario stepped up on the cliff's edge and stared down at the Koopa King, a fearless glare in his eyes. Yoshi did not notice Mario staring down Bowser and continued his path of boulder destruction.

The troops below were defenseless as the boulders buried, crushed and pushed them off the trail, thick dust filled the air. Despite the fog of dirt rising high into the air, Mario and Bowser never unlocked their eyes.

His anger finally getting the best of him, Mario leapt off the cliff with a FireBall in hand. Bowser instinctively pulled his claw back, ready to slice at the hero as he came into range. Yoshi saw Mario leap down toward the chaos but was unable to stop the angry heroes' attack. All Yoshi could do was watch the plumber fly through the air, ready to plant a FireBall into the face of Bowser, despite the threat of crushing boulders below.

As Mario came closer to Bowser, he unleashed the FireBall from his hand and burned the Koopa King's face and eyes! In an angry protest, Bowser unleashed his own fiery breath at the offending hero. Mario managed to change direction in mid-air to avoid the attack, but with the boulders still rolling down the hill Mario was unable to find stable ground to land on.

Mario's boots touched the shaking surface, with his best effort he jumped up high into the air again. At the moment, Bowser was out of the path of the boulders but Yoshi did not dare to push more, he could injure Mario by mistake.

FireBall after FireBall rained down on Bowser, while streams of fire shot past Mario, who managed to leap and dodge in mid-air, avoiding each blow. However, Mario could not keep up his defense for long, he was too exhausted by lack of sleep and by traversing such a harsh landscape. Soon Bowser would over-power the weakened plumber.

All around the dueling adversaries the Goomba's and Koopa Troopa's had been buried and pushed away, unable to protect themselves from the avalanche. Mario and Bowser paid no mind to the creatures' demise. The only thing that mattered was their current conflict.

Even from the top of the cliff with heavy dust rising into the air, Yoshi saw Mario's movements getting slower and heavier, his FireBall's were growing less intense with each shot. Thinking quickly, Yoshi laid and egg and hurled it all hard as he could at Bowser: Direct hit! Bowser stumbled back a few feet, his claw protecting the newly formed lump on his forehead, he lost sight of Mario. Falling to one knee from the pain in his head, Bowser looked through one eye in time to see the sole of Mario's boot come down and slam him in the face! The force of the kick was so powerful it send the Koopa King sailing backward and surely off the cliff. Bowser roared in anger!

With the ground still unstable, Mario landed awkwardly on the uneven terrain and to his surprise, next to Bowser near the edge of the cliff. Mario was tired and confused with the unfamiliar landscape, the thick dust had concealed Bowser from sight. Bowser, always looking for an opportunity for an attack, saw that Mario had let his guard down. As Bowser began his fall from the cliff, he managed to land one final blow against his foe. Bowser reached out and clawed at Mario, slashing three deep gashes over the heroes chest! Mario fell back in pain, his hand reaching to cover his wound, his white gloves quickly stained crimson from his blood.

Through the dust Yoshi watched as Bowser fell from sight off the cliff and Mario fell to the ground holding his bloody chest in pain. Still high above on the cliff, Yoshi attempted to race down the cliff side to his fallen friend. As Yoshi took his first step Bowser had reached the bottom of the canyon, the impact of his body had again, shaken the ground around the heroes. This time instead of breaking a crack into the ground, the impact knocked loose several more boulders and they came thundering down on the weak, defenseless hero. Yoshi turned his face away, unwilling to look at the inevitable carnage that was about to unfold.

* * *

Back In the Castle Library, Peach and the assisting scientists had finally uncovered information and the correct formula to create the cure. Apparently the "Remedial Bloom" has very unusual properties, allowing it to heal all wounds and cure all poisons and ailments. Curious as to why such a wonderful flower would be forgotten, Peach dug further into the Castle Library Archives.

Peach was devoted to her Kingdom and friends. She looked through every book and file containing any information on the "Remedial Bloom". Peach felt her heart skip a beat as she read the newly uncovered information. Over one thousand years ago, even when this cure was abundantly available, the flower itself was extremely rare. To make matters worse, the past denizens were ignorant and selfish, harvesting as many flowers as they could find. It was believed that the flower was driven to extinction from this greedy gathering. A tear began to roll down her cheek. "Maybe everything Mario had worked for was all for nothing…"

* * *

At the scene of the battle on the mountainous trail, Yoshi had run down the cliff and began to pull and push boulders off the area he had last seen Mario. The only sound in the entire canyon was the echo of rock hitting rock. It seemed the only thing left moving on the spontaneous battlefield was Yoshi himself.

Yoshi dug desperately through the boulder pile, searching and calling out for his friend, but there was no response. As Yoshi pushed a large boulder out of his way, something red caught his eye. Mario's arm had at last been uncovered. Adrenaline kicked in, Yoshi pushed more boulders out of the way unburying the bloodied hero. Mario coughed, catching his breath as less weight was pressing on his chest. After removing the heaviest of the boulders that had buried Mario, Yoshi reached out his hand to his weakened friend. Weakly, Mario grabbed hold as best as he could as Yoshi pulled him out of the pit of rocks and to his feet.

Freed from his rocky tomb, Mario fell to the ground coughing up dust, still bleeding from his chest. Yoshi looked at Mario's wound, patches of his torn shirt were bloody. With a shaking, blood soaked hand Mario took off his cap, knowing that map was still tucked inside. He slowly unrolled it and found the trail that they needed to get back on. Yoshi couldn't believe the level of resilience Mario still had to keep going on their quest.

* * *

Princess Peach arrived at the Mario Bros home leaving a cloud of dust behind her as she ran. She quietly opened the door and walked inside, the house was uncomfortably silent. Scared that something may have happened to Luigi, she cautiously walked up stairs and into the bedroom. The first thing Peach saw was Daisy sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Luigi's hand. Peach walked in, she stared at the ill hero still unwilling to accept that Luigi may never recover. Her heart sank further knowing that if Luigi died Mario would surely blame himself. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her two dearest friends like this.

Daisy sensed that Peach had walked into the room. Daisy turned toward the doorway and stretched out her free hand, Peach took it and together they watched Luigi lay helplessly on the bed. Despite the best efforts of everyone who cared about him, Luigi seemed to be slipping away.

* * *

Yoshi had picked up Mario, carrying him on his back through the canyon. He treaded quickly over the uneven ground knowing that time was against them. Mario did not complain but Yoshi knew he was in a catastrophic amount of pain. As the two exited the mountain range, Mario began to lose consciousness as fatigue and blood-loss began to take its effect on the weary hero.

The final marker on the map depicted a tunnel way that leads down into the ground. Beneath the surface was the supposed resting place of the "Remedial Bloom", still hidden away in an ancient flower field.

The sun was still rising to the noon sky. The trail was narrowing and heavily dense flora began to obstruct the pathway.

Mario was barely conscious, his blood was dripping down onto the ground, marking their trail in a morbid fashion. Yoshi was worried that he had taken a wrong turn but didn't want to stop moving even for a second. Just as it seemed their mission was a failure, Yoshi spied the secondary trail that lead to the final marker. Yoshi picked up his pace as he headed down the forgotten pathway. Arriving at the mouth of the tunnel, Yoshi was overcome with a sense of hope, enough to find the energy to run for the marker!

Together, the two heroes dashed into the tunnel, looking for the exit where the flower field resided. It seemed like hours had passed, but within only a few minutes Mario and Yoshi found themselves at the exit of the winding tunnel way.

The light that shone down on the field was bright and beautiful. Yoshi slowly walked into the light and out of the tunnel. Mario lifted his head heavily, trying to focus his eyes on the beauty that laid sprawled out before them. They both glanced up to see a small circular opening in the center of the ceiling. From the small opening an intense beam of sunlight shown through lighting and warming the entire field.

A vast green meadow stretched out before them, seemingly stretching into infinity. Mario looked all around, but his eyes were watery and he couldn't see too far. Once the awe wore off, Yoshi carried Mario out into the field and began to look for the flower.

All they saw was green, no blossoms.

Mario's heart sank, he managed to get off Yoshi's back and take a few slow steps out into the field. In anger and sorrow, Mario fell to his knees. His bloody hands braced himself up off the ground. A single tear fell from his eye onto the cool grass beneath him. Had he and Yoshi truly come all this way only to return home empty handed? Was Luigi really going to die? Would the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom share his fate?

Frustrated, weak Mario felt defeated. He didn't want to get up. Mario let himself collapse onto the ground. Yoshi dashed to the side of his fallen friend. Mario laid semi-conscious in a small pool of his own blood. Unsure of what else to do, Yoshi sat on the ground next to his injured friend, not making a sound.

* * *

The day was wearing on at dull pace. Daisy remained by Luigi's side, while Peach was on the other side of the room, she had finished compiling the information she had uncovered at the library. Peach was emotionally conflicted. She did not want to shed a tear, fearing her sorrow could somehow impact Luigi's health, but she did not want to seem cold or seem to have lost all hope in her friends. Daisy closed her eyes while she gently rubbed Luigi's hand with her own, feeling how weak he had become. As she proceeded to comfort Luigi she suddenly felt something she did not expect. From beneath her fingers she felt Luigi muster enough strength to squeeze her hand. Filled with a renewed sense of hope, Daisy called Peach over to the bed.

Peach's first though was that Luigi had taken a horrible turn for the worse. She slowly crossed the room to see what Daisy wanted. To her surprise Peach saw that Luigi was squeezing Daisy's hand. A tear of joy came to her eye. Perhaps the situation wasn't doomed after all. If only Mario knew about Luigi's will to fight and live. If only Mario could see the situation wasn't as bleak as they all feared. Maybe Luigi can survive, even without the "Remedial Bloom".

* * *

Mario laid quietly on the green field with Yoshi at his side. His eyes were closed but he was still awake.

Tired and emotionally defeated, he didn't have the strength to stand again. All he could do was lay on the grass and feel his shirt grow warmer with the blood from his wounds. He no longer cared about his own health, just Luigi and the other Mushroom Kingdom inhabitants.

With one hand clutching his chest, he spent the hour plucking at the grass in front of him with his free hand. As his fingers tore at the grass, blood stains from his glove gradually turned the grass a crimson hue.

Yoshi refused to move from his spot, he was going to stay by Mario's side no matter what the situation may bring.

The sun had risen to its peak in the sky, direct sunlight poured in from the small opening into the rocky, dome ceiling. The entire field lit up even brighter, like a great beacon of lost hope. Mario raised his eyes to watch the intensifying glow wash over the fields, like a ripple in a great pond. The warmth of the light passed over his beaten body, and for a fleeting moment Mario felt no pain or emotional anguish. With a heavy, sad sigh, Mario stopped playing with the grass and rested his hand on the ground before him.

Just as quickly as the light filled the field, it faded away following the sun as it moved from its perfect alignment. Mario just laid in his spot, not moving and not thinking. He was merely existing.

However, something caught his attention. From beneath his blood soaked hand on the grass, he felt something gently pressing upward into his palm. Mario carefully removed his hand and saw a small flower bud emerge from the blood stained grass where his hand had been resting.

With a sense of wonder, Mario watched as the flower bud continued to rise from the earth, growing taller and greener by the second. Mario glanced past the flower to see more flower buds beginning to rise from the stained grass that surrounded him. Amazed at sight before him, Mario pushed himself upward off the ground and onto his knees. He braced himself with one hand to rise to his feet. He stood on shaky legs and backed away, watching this field spring to life with flowers from the blood he left behind.

In a seeming instant there was at least two dozen flowers, the "Remedial Blossom", opening before the awestruck heroes. Mario couldn't believe his eyes. The flowers that they searched and fought for had finally shown up.

Yoshi snapped back to reality first, urging Mario to take what they needed so they could return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Quickly Mario picked all but three of the flowers, tucking one in his cap to ensure its safety, the others he put into Yoshi's saddlebag.

Their mission finally nearing its completion, Mario weakly climbed onto Yoshi's back. He held onto Yoshi's saddle as tight as he could, his grip was not as strong due to his physical injuries.. The duo sprinted from the field, back into the tunnel and out of the cavern at a speed that any blue hedgehog would envy!

Mario was too weak from his blood loss to move on his own, he even had a harder time hanging onto Yoshi's saddle the made a mad dash for home, he was getting weaker by the minute. Yoshi knew that Mario was in trouble, his very life could be in danger. Yoshi kept moving as fast as could but still made sure to keep a steady pace to allow Mario to hang on as comfortably as possible.

Yoshi ran and bounded though the heavy vegetation on the trail, down through the mountain pathway. He swiftly darted over large rocks, fallen tree branches and deep pits. The hardest part was climbing back up the cliff edge with all the debris from the battle littering the ground. Not to mention Mario becoming dead weight on his back. Lucky for Yoshi getting down the side they first climbed up would be easy; as long as Yoshi didn't lose his balance.

* * *

In the deep canyon that held the many bodies of the defeated Koopa Troop, as well as the 'mighty' Koopa King, Bowser awoke to find Kamek hovering above his head. Bowser sat up and looked around. He saw the damage around him, remembering his failed invasion. He heard the sound of Yoshi's scrambling foot steps above him, but didn't make a move. The battle was over, and that was that.

Bowser didn't say anything to Kamek. With a quick flick of the wand, Kamek transported himself and Bowser out of the canyon, back into the fortress in Black Peak. Bowser decided he'd take the opportunity to rest and heal before attacking again, Kamek agreed whole-heartedly, though he had to hide his relief from the angry tyrant.

* * *

Yoshi landed with a heavy thump after scaling down the cliff side of the mountains. He had forgotten the strong wind currents that fought them during their arrival, it tested his ability to balance while keeping Mario secured to his saddle.

Shortly after the two made their run down the trail leading home, Mario lost consciousness. He fell heavily forward on Yoshi's back and neck. Refusing to stop, Yoshi used his arms to try to hold Mario steady as he continued to move at a quick pace toward the Mushroom Kingdom.

The blood from Mario's chest wound had completely stained the front of his shirt and white gloves. The bleeding had finally stopped, but not before Mario lost a significant amount. He had grown pale from the blood loss, his body heavy and limp on Yoshi's back.

With one last burst of speed, Yoshi sprinted off down the trail to the Mario Bros home. Yoshi easily leapt over any obstacle on the path, he dashed past the dried up spring and began running even faster! Mario did not regain consciousness despite the ruckus Yoshi was making.

Yoshi turned a corner and bolted uphill. As he peaked the hill he spied the lit up home of the Mario Bros. Relief washed over him, it gave him enough of an adrenaline rush to run the rest of the way to the house.

Yoshi opened the door, awkwardly carrying Mario inside.

From upstairs, Peach heard someone come inside the house. She went downstairs to see who, at first she was relieved to see Mario and Yoshi but seeing the blood stains on Mario changed her tune quickly.

Yoshi proceeded to carry Mario upstairs and into the bedroom with Luigi. Daisy turned in time to see Mario's unconscious body being carried in, she put a hand to her mouth to cover her audible gasp. No one had ever seen Mario in such a state of injury, it seemed surreal if not unreal.

Gently, Yoshi lifted Mario onto the bed, Peach took Mario by the shoulders and softly placed him on the bed. Her hands cradled his heavy head as she laid him down. His eyes barely opened, but only for an instance, letting everyone in the room know he was still clinging to life.

Upon seeing Mario's broken body, Peach took off her long evening glove and placed her bare hand on Mario's chest. He let out a quiet moan of pain as her hand met wound. She carefully pulled Mario's torn shirt upward, completely exposing the injury.

Peach was taken aback by the sight of three long, deep gashes going in a diagonal direction from torso to shoulder.

Yoshi watched impatiently as Peach assessed Mario's physical condition. In order to remove his tattered shirt completely, Peach first took off Mario's cap. A "Remedial Bloom" fell from the cap and onto the bed next to Mario's head. Peach picked up the flower and held it in her hands, she turned to Yoshi who had begun to pull the rest of the flowers from his saddlebag. Peach did not expect them to return with any flowers at all, let alone a full bouquet!

Peach took the flower and a second flower from Yoshi, over to the table with the information and equipment she had gathered from the castle. Peach then instructed Yoshi to go to the castle and give the remaining flowers to the scientists and from there they'd create the antidote, hopefully saving the Mushroom Kingdom denizens.

Yoshi did as he was told, leaving quickly and sprinting the entire way to the castle in the distance.

From across the room Daisy watched as Peach carefully followed the instruction on extracting the antidote from the bloom. She placed the flower's petals into a beaker and warmed it over a Bunsen burner. While waiting for the concoction to brew, Peach returned to Mario's bedside and began to clean his wounds.

Mario was weak sleeping deeply, unable to be awakened. Peach thoroughly cleaned the gashes, Mario's hand would occasionally twitch in response to the pain.

Luigi was still breathing in a very shallow manner, his fever would not decrease and he had shown no other signs of life after squeezing Daisy's hand, it seemed so long ago to the princesses. The ice packs had all melted, but Daisy was still using the icy water to keep Luigi cool and as comfortable as possible.

Just as Peach had begun to dress the wounds with heavy bandages, a very sweet smell filled the room. The "Remedial Bloom" was releasing a very pleasant and soothing aroma from its boiled petals. The scent was soothing.

Peach wrapped Mario's chest in the bandages, he did not move as she aided him. But for the first time in two days she was not worried. She had faith in Mario and Luigi's ability to survive any situation. They've saved her and her people more times than she could count. But now it was her turn to help them when they needed it most.

Yoshi returned to the room after his long run to the castle, a letter was clutched in his hand. Peach read he paper reluctantly, unsure of what to expect: It was good news! The scientists had managed to extract the antidote successfully. The infected denizens were given injections, while the rest of the antidote was dumped into the local water supply to prevent and to treat any other possible victims.

As Peach put the letter down, the smell of the flowers intensified. The antidote was almost ready, all she had to do was mix in some FireFlower pollen. After combining the two ingredients, Peach quickly divided the mixture into two equal portions into two small bowls.

Peach handed Daisy the bowl with the cure. Peach then returned to Mario's side.

Daisy gently lifted Luigi's head, she held the bowl to his lips and slowly poured the concoction in his mouth. She wasn't sure how much to give him and she didn't want to choke him. After she was certain Luigi had managed to drink some of the antidote, she laid his head back down on the pillow. Daisy placed a freshly chilled compress onto his forehead, again.

On the other side of the room Peach had removed the bandages on Mario's chest. She used a clean cloth to rub the compound into the wounds. In response to the treatment Mario would twitch in silent pain. The ancient book claimed the "Remedial Bloom" could cure all poisons and injuries. She just hoped the book was right. Re-wrapping his chest, Peach sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through Mario's hair.

Back across the room, Luigi's breathing began to stabilize. He was no longer gasping for breath. For the first time in two days he could take in a deep breath without struggling. Daisy placed her hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall steadily. She smiled at her friend. A tear in her eye she looked up and over at Peach who returned the same smile.

* * *

Two more days passed: Mario's eyes opened heavily, he was still weak from his wounds, but alive. He attempted to sit up but was too weak and started to fall back into his bed. Just as he was about to hit his head on the pillow, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and steady him. Mario looked over to see who was holding him up. With tears of joy in his eyes he saw it was none other than his little brother Luigi.

The cure had prevailed! The effects of the poison had been eliminated.

The night before, Luigi's fever had finally broken. He woke up to the sight of Daisy, Peach and Yoshi watching him as he slept. Creepy yes, but it made him feel safe as well. Luigi had a million questions: What happened to him? How long was he out? Was anyone else hurt?… But when he asked about Mario, Peach had the grim duty of informing him of the situation that had taken place. She nodded to the other side of the room drawing Luigi's attention to Mario, still unconscious in his bed.

But sooner than anyone expected, Luigi had managed to get up and move around, and he did so without needing any help. He spent the next day taking care of his big brother, the same way Mario had taken care of him.

As soon as Mario began regain consciousness, Luigi wanted his face to be the first thing that Mario saw. Luigi was at his side at all hours of the previous day and that morning.

Peach and Daisy walked into the room and were overjoyed to see both of their men, their heroes, alive and well.

It seems that no matter how many times Bowser tries Mario and Luigi will always triumph. After all, they are the Super Mario Bros.

_-The End_

**Author's Note: Just thought I'd point out that it's the 20th anniversary of the Super Mario Bros film. And I admit it, I own a copy and watch it pretty often! ;)**


End file.
